Found At Twilight: Fictional Character?
by la Belle Luna Claire
Summary: When a girl is found in an alley in New York, it sends the team into the minds of a cult-like group of teens who gave up everything, including their names, personalities, and looks, to become the characters of a book. Hiatus.
1. Found

**Summery: **When a girl is found in an alley in New York, it sends the team into the minds of a cult-like group of teens who gave up everything, including their names, personalities, and looks, to become the characters of a book.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or CSI:NY.

**A/N:** This isn't my first try at a fanfic, but this is the first one that I've ever posted. I promise that it will get better after the first few chapters. Oh, and I might not post for a while after the second chapter because school is starting tomorrow and I need to focus on my grades. Enjoy!

**Found**

The girl was lying in the alleyway, amidst the trash and grim of New York City. She was small, with pixie-like features, and black hair cut in a short, spiky style. Her wide-open eyes, seeing nothing, were an odd golden color. Pure terror was plastered onto her face, which was sheet white. A bloody patch was on the girl's neck, were there seemed to be a chunk of missing flesh.

The last bit of the day's light suddenly passed over the girl's body, causing her skin to sparkle softly.

***

Stella started snapping pictures of the body. The sun had gone down half an hour ago, but there was still a crowd around the yellow tape, watching as the CSI team began their work on the young girl's body.

Mac Taylor presented his badge to the officer at the tape and ducked under to join Stella.

"What do we have?" Mac asked, taking in the scene.

Stella finished snapping pictures of the body and picked up the purse next to it. She looked through quickly, grabbing the girl's information.

Stella's eyes widened as she examined the different cards in the wallet and looked back at the girl.

"Confliction information," she said, standing up with the wallet in hand. "Look." She pointed at the picture on the ID. "This girl in the picture has long, golden-blond hair and blue eyes. The girl here has black hair and yellow eyes. And the faces are a little different."

"Fake ID?" Mac questioned, taking the card in his hand to examine it further.

"But if it's a fake, why wouldn't she get one that looked more like herself? And why wouldn't she get one that said she was twenty-one?" Stella countered. "The ID says Alison Cutler, but everything else in the purse says Alice Cullen on it."

"So who is this?" Mac asked, looking at the body again.

"We'll have to wait for the autopsy," Stella said. "You know, she looks young enough that we might have her finger prints on file. Schools print kids in kindergarten."

"Maybe."

"I guess now we have two questions to solve," Stella mused.

"Who is she and who killed her?"

**Yeah, it's kind of short, but I'll try to make chapters longer as I go. And I know you want to push the review button down there!**


	2. Fictional Character?

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight or CSI:NY.

**A/N: **Another shorter chapter. I don't know when I'll post again after this because of school, but I'll try to update this weekend or something. Anyway, no, the girl is not Alice Cullen. This isn't really a crossover because the actual characters don't show up, just a bunch of humans who look and act like them. Enjoy!

**Fictional Victim?**

Everyone was working hard, trying to gather information about the dead girl. The team was determined to find out the identity of the girl and her killer.

"Hawks, what do you have for me?" Mac asked the medical examiner.

"I sent her prints up to the lab and Stella's running them through every database we've got. But, going by the body alone, I'd have to say that she's a healthy seventeen to twenty-year-old woman."

"Was, Hawks, was," Mac reminded.

"Oh, yes, of course. I suppose you want the cause of death now?"

"Yes Hawks."

"Well, all I have to say is that this poor girl die a very violent death." He pulled the light down the better show the gash on her neck. "She was drained of blood while she was still alive."

"How?" Mac asked, looking at the wound.

"See these jagged marks? They were caused by human _teeth_."

"Someone sucked her dry?"

"That's what it looks like. I swabbed the sight for DNA. Maybe the killer left some behind when he bit her."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yes. This girl is full of secrets," Hawks said, moving the light to shine on her face, making it sparkle lightly. "I sent a sample up to trace. But look at her eyes." He pointed at her now brilliant blue eyes.

"Contacts?"

"Yes, and her roots are coming in a little. She's a natural blonde."

"So maybe she is the girl from the picture."

"It's highly possible. I noticed that some of her clothing had the word 'Twilight' on it, so I did a little research."

"What did you find?" Mac asked, intrigued.

"A lot, actually. It turns out that Twilight is a series of vampire books geared towards teenage girls. I looked into it a little more and found that one of the characters is a small, black-haired, yellow-eyed girl named Alice Cullen who sparkles in the sunlight."

"Sounds like our vic," Mac said, looking at the girl. "So maybe this girl was such a fan that she made herself look like a character. Thanks Hawks." Mac started to walk away.

"Mac," Hawks said, making Mac stop walking. "This book is huge. It seems almost cult-like. You might want to be careful with this one."

"Hawks, its teenage girls; nothing to be worried about." Mac walked away.

Hawks went back to his work, but mumbled, "Yeah, that's why people got trampled when the movie actors showed up at the mall."


	3. Vampires Sparkle?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight or CSI:NY.

**A/N: **Just to warn you, I might get grounded for my grades and won't be able to update regularly. I'm probably going to fail at least one class this six weeks, so I just wanted you all to know so you didn't get disappointed. It's not my fault. I'll try to write the rest of the story that I can on paper and just transfer it over to computer. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!

**Vampires Sparkle?**

Stella was running the dead girl's prints through all of the finger print databases waiting for a positive ID on the vic. She had checked through the different criminal databases and had moved on to school records for Alison Cutler, the name on the ID card. While she waited, she had started a search through Missing Persons.

Almost at the same time, three things happened.

Mac walked through the door to the lab, and the two searches reviled their results.

"Looks like I came in at the right time," Mac said as Stella's head jerked up to look at the computer screens.

"Yes you did," she murmured as she scanned the information. "Our vic's name is Alison Cutler. She attended an exclusive private school in the Upper East Side, but she graduated last year. Her name is co-signed on an apartment not far from her old school. She was reported missing two days ago by Rosaleena Hail and Annabella Swanson, whose names are also on the lease."

"See if they can come and identify the body. Maybe they know something about who killed her."

"Will do."

Lindsay walked through the door in her white lab coat just then, carrying a book, manila folder, and a bottle of what looked to be a cloudy liquid in her arms.

"What do you have, Lindsay?" Mac asked.

"Only one of the best books in the world!" she said, holding up the book the book that she held. It bore a pair of pale hands with an apple resting in them in front of a black background. "I started reading and I can hardly put it down! The characters are so magical and perfect! I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep tonight!"

"That's great, Lindsay, but I meant, 'What do you have that's going to help us find a killer?'" Mac said, partly annoyed, partly amused.

"I have what made our little vampire sparkle," she said with her big Montana smile, holding up the bottle of cloudy liquid.

"Vampires sparkle?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrows with curiosity.

"In Twilight they do," Lindsay told her. "I'll let you barrow the book when I'm done. I calculated that I'll be finished in a couple of days and –"

"Lindsay, what made her sparkle," Mac asked, cutting her off before she could get any _more_ off topic.

"Oh, right!" She took the cap off the bottle, sprayed a little on her wrist, and rubbed it in. She moved her wrist so that the light hit it at different angles and the skin there sparkled mysteriously.

"This is a special type of body glitter. It's very new and very expensive. This bottle costs sixty-five dollars."

"Why is this body glitter so expensive?" Stella asked. "I mean, can't you get body glitter for three bucks at the drug store?"

"You can, but this is a very special kind. The type of glitter they uses is very small, so you can only see it when the light hits it. It also works better out in the sun than it does with light from lamps."

"What places sell it?" Mac asked.

"Well, because it's so new there are only three stores in New York that sell it. There's one in a mall downtown, one in the Upper East Side, and one about a fifteen minute walk from here."

"The victim lived in the Upper East Side," Mac told her. "See if you can get costumer records."

Lindsay nodded and began walking away.

"And, Lindsay?"

"Yeah Mac?"

"Read on your own time."

Lindsay turned a little pink. "Oh. Um, okay, Mac."

So she left, book in hand, to go check the costumer records of the store where Alison Cullen might have purchased her body glitter. Once she was gone, Stella looked at Mac and said, "She'll be difficult to deal with until she finishes that book."

"Let's just hope that she puts finding a killer before reading a stupid book." He walked away like he always does, leaving Stella behind, finding the number for the girl's two roommates.


	4. Out of Character

**Disclaimer: **I hate writing these, so I have made one that will apply to any and all stories that I post (and I plan to post more in the foreseeable future ;)). If you really want to read it, then go to my profile. It's right at the bottom.

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit longer that the ones before it. Sorry if I get anything wrong in this chapter, because I watch the show, but don't always take in all the details, so I'm a little hazy on the little things. Forgive me! Anyway, here it is. As always, enjoy! (Oh, and did you guess who Rosaleena and Annabella are going to be from Twilight?)

**Out Of Character**

The next morning, Lindsay looked dead. Just like she had said the day before, she wasn't able to sleep more than two hours, having gone to sleep at four-thirty in the morning, reading the book until her eyes could barely stay open long enough to read the words. As tired as she was, though, she was very excited about how much reading she had gotten done with. She was already over a hundred and fifty pages into the book.

After about an hour, she was told to go talk to the friends of the dead girl.

Lindsay walked down to where the two girls were waiting and almost couldn't believe her eyes.

One was a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. She had flawless ivory skin and wearing jeans and a blue blouse. Her features were made her look pretty, but not in a conventional way.

The second was obviously very tall, though she was sitting and hunched over the brown-haired girl. Her hair was the color of gold and fell to her waist in soft ringlets. Her skin was paler than any living person's should be. She wore light clothes that were probably from a designer that Lindsay couldn't pronounce _or_ afford. Oh, and she was drop-dead gorgeous.

It was like they had just walked off the pages of Twilight.

Lindsay, stunned by how much the girls looked like her versions of Bella and Rosalie, looked at the paper that she was given, happy that it gave her the correct names of the two girls so she didn't call them by the names of book characters.

"Rosaleena Hail and Annabella Swanson?" Lindsay asked, looking at the two girls. The Bella-girl looked up, her eyes filled with tears, her breathing hitching with sobs. The Rosalie-girl looked calm and, dare she think it, _strong_, possibly trying to be there for her crying friend.

"Yeah, we're Rosalie and Bella," the blond girl said. "We were told to come down to... officially identify the body." The brunette sobbed again.

"Yes. We also need to ask a few questions concerning your friend's death. We can do that after you ID the body."

Bella sobbed louder.

"Bells, maybe you should wait here while I go tell them if it's Alice," Rosalie said, looking at her friend with sad eyes before she looked up to Lindsay. "I think that she's been through enough without having to see her best friend's body."

"I understand. Follow me." Lindsay started walking away with Rosalie following. They walked in silence until they got to the room where Rosalie would be able to see the body to identify her.

The sheet was pulled back off of the girl's face, giving a perfect view of her features.

Rosalie gasped slightly and looked pained before she said in a slightly weaker voice than the one she'd been using, "Yes, that's Alice. That's Alison Cutler." She turned away and took a deep breath. "I should tell Bella. Her and Alice were best friends. Just like sisters."

"Alright." Lindsay and Rosalie walked back the way they came, not speaking, barely breathing.

When they walked back to where Bella sat, still crying, Rosalie wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "It's her," in Bella's ear.

Lindsay let them sit there and console each other for a couple minutes before she broke into the friends' grieving.

"Um, I need to ask you a few questions about what happened to Alison," Lindsay said, almost wishing that she didn't need to say anything at all. It suddenly seemed unfair to ask the friends of a murder victim, epically one so young, to talk about it when it was still so fresh in their minds.

"Alright. What do you need to ask?" Rosalie asked, her arms still wrapped around Bella's small frame.

"I need to speak to you each separately," Lindsay confessed, sympathy marking her face.

"I'll go," Bella said, obviously trying to get herself under control. "I want to help them find who killed Alice."

"Right through here," Lindsay said, opening the door to a room where they could talk. Bella followed, tears still flowing freely down her face.

Lindsay felt really bad as she sat down across from the very mentally fragile girl. Carefully, she asked, "When was the last time you saw Alison alive?"

"Uh, I think it was around lunch time three days ago. I left a little early to spend some time with my sister, Janine. Alice had said there was something she needed to do, too, but she never came home that night. We just assumed that she was meeting someone and stayed out. But when she didn't come home the next day, we got worried and reported her missing."

"Do you know if Alison had any enemies, Annabella?"

"Bella," she said automatically. "Call me Bella. And no. Alice didn't have any enemies. Everyone loved Alice. You know, we were good friends before Twilight, and becoming Alice and Bella just made us closer. The whole thing had been Alice's ides in the first place. No one would ever want to hurt Alice."

"You said that she was meeting someone. Do you know who that would be? Did she say a name?"

Bella racked her brain. "No, I don't think so. And anyway, we don't know if she was out all night. It was just a guess."

"Is there anything you might remember from before Alison died? Anything at all?"

"No... wait! Uh, maybe. She said something a week ago about seeing some people in dark clothes in several places were she went. She tried to write it off as a coincidence, but I could tell that it freaked her out. This is a pretty big city, and you'd have to be really lucky to show up at the same place as someone else more than once."

"Anything else?"

Bella shook her head. "No, nothing that I can remember."

"Okay, you can go," Lindsay said with a sad smile.

Bella stood and turned to leave. She opened the door, but before she walked out, she said, "Please find who did this to Alice. Make sure that they pay for what they've done to my friend."

"I will do everything in my power to find Alison's killer. And if you hear anything or remember anything, don't hesitate to call me or someone else of the case. The smallest thing could help."

Bella smiled. "Thank you, detective."

Lindsay stood to go get Rosalie. She hoped that this real life version was nicer than her ink-and-paper counterpart.

When Rosaleena Hail walked through the door, Lindsay was once again stunned by how _much_ these two girls looked like Bella and Rosalie.

"Okay, Ms. Hale, is there anything that you remember from before Alison went missing?"

"There's not really much to tell. She was doing like she always does; acting like Alice." There was nothing wrong with her words, but the way she delivered them took Lindsay off guard. There were cool and indifferent.

"Rosaleena," Lindsay said, expecting that she would correct her, and being surprised when she didn't. "Rosaleena, you just found out that your friend has died. I am here to find her killer, and that would be a lot easier if you would help our investigation." Lindsay's voice raised little by little with her masked anger.

Rosalie's perfectly sculpted façade suddenly crumbled. Her perfect features twisted with pain. Tears began to fall from her golden eyes. "You don't think I know that? You don't think that I don't want to do everything I can to help you find out who killed Alison? She was like my sister. We've know each other since we were in Elementary school! We've all know each other that long. Back before we were Alice, Bella, and Rosalie and when we were just Ali, Anna, and Rose." She laughed once as she wiped her eyes. "I'm being so OOC right now."

"OOC?" Lindsay asked. She's heard of OCD and ADD, but never OOC.

"Out of character," she explained, dabbing her eyes so that her make-up wouldn't run. She laughed again. "Al really did a good job training us. She's dead and I'm worried about a stupid game. She was the one who started this whole thing, you know. She started reading the books not long after they came out and she got a group of us to do the same. She was ecstatic when she saw how similar our names were to the characters. 'It's must be fate,' she said. Within a month, she had chopped off all her pretty blond hair and dyed it black. Then she convinced Anna to dye her hair a darker brown. After a couple weeks, they had me in a salon chair, darkening my platinum blond hair to gold. We were young, and hid it from our parents using wigs that looked like our real hair. We still use them sometimes, if we want to be normal for the day. I like those days. They make me feel more like part of the real world."

"So you don't like being Rosalie?" Lindsay asked.

She shrugged. "Its fun. I get to hang out with my best friends all the time and people on the streets stop us sometimes to take pictures, but sometimes I just want to go back to being little Rosie with the naturally platinum hair and bright green eyes."

"Is there anything unusual that you remember about the day before Alison went missing?"

"We had lunch together. Bella bailed early to meet up with her sister who was visiting from college. I told her that I'd see her later and Alice said that she had somewhere to go that night. When Bella left, we were just talking. We were going as ourselves, without make-up and with out wigs on. She was in the middle of a sentence when she suddenly broke off and looked over my shoulder. I asked her what was wrong and turned around just in time to see two people disappear into the crowd. 'Nothing,' she said. She returned to what she was saying, but I could feel a difference. She was scared. I don't know why, but whoever those people were, they terrified her. We both left to do our own thing and I never saw her again." Rosaleena had regained composure while she told Lindsay what happened. She looked calm and cool once again.

"Anything else?"

"No. Nothing. She never came home that night, and when she didn't come back the next day, we reported her missing. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, standing up, "I need to go be the bearer of bad news and a shoulder to cry on. I'll call you if I think of anything else." She walked to the door and opened it, about to walk out when she looked at Lindsay one last time. "Do you read Twilight?" she asked.

"I'm reading it," Lindsay admitted.

"Sweet."

Rosaleena walked over to Bella and they both left in the direction of the building's exist, leaving Lindsay alone to think about other things.

This one's a bit longer. Hope you liked it. I think that I'm going to flash over to Lindsay's house for the next chapter to show her finishing the book. What do you think? Oh, and don't forget to push the review button!


	5. Twilight at Twilight

**A/N:** This chapter is mainly fluff and a little on the short side, but isn't that what makes a story interesting? Anyway, I'd like to thank all the people that have bothered to read. I probably wouldn't have continued the story without your lovely comments and support, even when I can't multitask well when it comes to writing and homework. Well, I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!

**Twilight at Twilight**

Lindsay left work that night in a hurry. If there had been any way to transport herself from the lab to her living room, she would have done it. As it was, she found herself wishing she had a vampire's strength and speed to get her to her apartment faster.

Everything reminded her of Twilight all of a sudden. The sky, the people, even the buildings reminded her of it. On the way home, she saw a silver Volvo driving by and immediately thought of Edward. She saw an apple on a billboard and thought of the cover. She saw a group of very pale kids and thought of the Cullens. _Everything_ had _something_ to do with Twilight.

Somehow, during her lunch break (which she skipped), she had managed to get through an extra fifty pages and another fifty throughout the day. Lindsay was optimistic that she would finish the book before the next night.

Lindsay reached her apartment in record time, quickly jumping in the shower and getting dressed in comfy flannels and a tee shirt. She fixed a quick meal in the microwave and read while she ate.

The world could have come to an end and she wouldn't have realized it. Everything that was real to her at the moment was made of ink and paper. Her eyes widened with each page she read. She barely noticed when her eyes started to feel heavy. She kept reading until she felt like she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and then she stood and walked into her bedroom, where she consulted the clock.

Had she seriously been reading for four hours _straight_? Lindsay thought back. She had gotten home at around eight and taken a ten-minute shower. Then she made diner and started reading.

Curiously, Lindsay looked at the book in her hand and gasped with surprise. While she had been on page 250 when she started reading several hours ago, she was now a little more than one hundred pages from finishing to first book.

And, of course, there was no, no, _no_ way she was going to stop so close to the end.

Ignoring all fatigue, Lindsay sat down on her bed and kept reading.

The pages flew by, speed quickening with every word. Chapters seemed to fly by in minutes; Goodbyes, Impatience, Phone Call, Hide-And-Seek, The Angel. Tears ran down her eyes without her even realizing it. The only time she stopped reading was when she had to wipe her eyes to see clearly again. Finally, she reached the last chapter, An Impasse, and felt a strange ache in her chest for Edward and Bella. She didn't understand how Edward could talk of leaving Bella, and she could believe that he would hurt them both just _saying_ it.

At last, she got to the epilogue, An Occasion, and then she was done. She had finished Twilight.

And now, Lindsay could finally sleep, and dream about Edward and Bella, and what could possibly happen in the next book.

**Don't you just love Lindsay? I'm starting to run out of ideas, so please tell me what you think should happen. I'm not sure exactly who the killer should be yet. If you could tell me who **_**you**_** think it should be, maybe I could figure something out. Oh, and as always, tell me what you think of the chapter!**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: I'm sorry! I hate these, too, but I thought that you'd forgive me if it meant a heads up. It's officially official that I'm grounded... probably until the sun stops shinning. Report Cards haven't gone out yet, but I went to GradeSpeed (it you don't know what that is, it's a website where students can check their grades before progress reports go out) and I'm failing French, English, Algebra, and World Geography. Yeah... translation: grounded. I'm really sorry for all of you who have been reading. Trust me when I say that I'd rather write you a new chapter right now instead of being grounded, but I'm fairly sure that my mom won't agree with that. Maybe when she sees that I'm trying to get my act together, she ease up a little and let me continue writing. **


	7. A Contest?

**Sorry, no chapter, but I do have something else for you...**

**I'm having a contest! Yes, that's right! A contest! **

**Alright, so here's what's happening. I have writer's block for this story. I know many of you are probably angry with me for leaving you all high and dry, but a lot has happened, so I decided to create a contest for you all to help me out and possibly get something out of it.**

**I have a list of characters that have always existed in my head for this story that I knew would never make an appearance in this story. I never though that I would ever show that list to people, but if it will help, then I'm willing to do anything.**

– **Esmeralda = Esme**

– **Charles = Carlisle**

– **Pete = Peter**

– **Charoletta = Charlotte **

– **Eddy = Edward**

– **Casper = Jasper**

– **Jaime = James**

– **Tori = Victoria**

– **Vanessa = Nessie**

**I knew that those characters existed as soon as the idea hit. Now, you might be wondering, "So why the hell is she showing us now?" Well, as I said before, I have writer's block. I have no idea who the killer is or how to proceed from here. I need your help to tell me who **_**you**_** think killed Alison (Alice). If you do, I will try my damnedest to write you a commissioned one shot for the show/book of your choosing (so long as I know what it's about and the characters). I've never done this before, and I may never do it again unless I am extremely desperate. If no one helps me out, I probably will not ever finish this story and I don't want to leave readers guessing about what happened.**

**So, here's what you need to do.**

**1) Write down who you think the killer is. It can be anyone you want, either from the list above, your own characters, or anyone already in the story. **

**2)Write down **_**why**_** you think that they're the killer **

**3) Email me at my new email address made JUST for this contest (the name is a bit of an inside joke referring to the fact that my online name changes just about every week, in case you wanted to know...)**

**alias of the week**

**It's a g-mail account. Just put a period ( . ) instead of a space in between the words (FF won't let me put the address without me getting creative about it). Or you can leave it in a review, but you'll have to leave me some way to get in contact with you if you win.**

**Here are the rules:**

**1) If you win, you have to request something that I can actually do. I will not write anything that is pornographic or anything like that, and I can't write about something that I've never read/seen unless you give me a detailed description of it. **

**2) If more than one person says the same person killed Ali, then I will look at their reasons why and pick the best one out of those.**

**3) Sore losers are a sure way to insure that I never do another contest like this again, so please don't ruin it for the rest of the world, please.**

**4) Don't send me stupid messages on this e-mail account. Seriously, don't. It's another sure-fire way to make me never do a contest again, and I like making my fans happy.**

**Alright, so remember everything that I've told you and hopefully I'll get to help you help me. If you have any questions, then I would be happy to answer them. Just e-mail me and I'll get back to you ASAP (meaning, when I actually have time in my life to check e-mails). Oh, and I want you all to have fun with this, so put your thinking caps on and help me figure it out. Remember the clues that I've already given you about the killer(s) and have a great time describing a hidden character, cult, sociopath, or whatever your very creative minds can think of! **

**Please be sure to read all rules thoroughly before submitting. Please do not submit your e-mail more than once; I want to make sure that everyone gets a chance to enter and get my full attention. As of yet, this contest's end has not been set, but I will have that as soon as I come up with it. Please refer back to this page every few days to see if I have any more information. Any new info will be posted (and dated) below this point.**


End file.
